hawaii_fiveofandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Norman Reedus
Norman Reedus (geboren op 6 januari 1969) is een Amerikaanse acteur die in de Pilot van de 2010-versie van Hawaii Five-O verscheen als wapenhandelaar Anton Hesse. Leven en carrière Norman werd geboren in Hollywood, Florida als zoon van Marianne en Norman Reedus. Hij is van Italiaanse (van zijn grootmoeder van vaderskant), Engelse, Schotse en Ierse afkomst. Normans eerste film was in 'Guillermo Del Toro's 1997 horror thriller Mimic, waar hij het personage Jeremy speelde. Hij speelde ook rollen in de films Floating, Six Ways to Sundy, Deuces Wild, Blade II, Gossip, 8MM, American Gangster, Hero Wanted en Moscow Chill. In 2005 hij hij een kleine rol in Christian Alvart's Antikörper als een Duitse politieagent. In 2008 speelde hij in Red Canyon en John Hillcoat's Triple Nine en The Conspirator van Robert Redford. Norman is misschien het best bekend voor het spelen van de rol van Murphy MacManus in de film The Boondock Saints uit 1999 tegenover Sean Patrick Flanery en Willem Dafoe. Hij speelde ook tegenover Flanery in het vervolg The Boondock Saints II: All Saints Day. Vanaf 2010 schittert hij als Daryl Dixon in de AMC-televisieserie The Walking Dead. Het personage was oorspronkelijk niet in de stripreeks met dezelfde naam, maar werd speciaal voor Reedus gemaakt na zijn auditie voor het personage van Merle Dixon. Robert Kirkman, de stripheld van Walking Dead, heeft verklaard dat hij 'absoluut gezegend de show heeft vereerd met zijn aanwezigheid, en de manier waarop hij die rol heeft opgenomen en Daryl Dicon heeft gedefinieerd. Veel Norman's beeld van het personage in het eerste seizoen inspireerden alle schrijvers om te doen wat we in het tweede seizoen met hem deden, we houden ervan hem te schrijven en uiteindelijk coole dingen met hem te doen'. Trivia * Reedus heeft model gestaan voor Prada, Alessandro Dell'Acqua, Levi's, Lexus en meest recent Morgenthal Frederics * Woonde een tijd in Londen en Japan. Voordat hij zijn eerste acteerrol kreeg verdiende hij $7,50 per uur in een winkel in Venetië, Californië. * Was in een auto-ongeluk eind februari 2005 in Berlijn, Duitsland, nadat hij naar een R.E.M. concert was, zijn chauffeur schoof plotseling in op het verkeerde moment en een semi-vrachtwagen sloeg tegen de auto waarin hij reed. Hij werd overboord gegooid door de voorruit en landde op de stoep en kreeg wat schade aan de linkerkant van zijn gezicht, waarvoor hij een operatie moest ondergaan. * Heeft een titanium oogdop als gevolg van zijn auto-ongeluk in 2005. * Hij is ook een schilder, beeldhouwer en fotograaf die momenteel zijn kunstwerken toont in galerieën in New York, Berlijn en Frankfurt. Filmografie TV Series: * 2003: Charmed - Nate Parks * 2005: Masters of Horror - Kirby * 2006: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit - '''Derek Lord * 2009: '''The Chase - Dangerous Guy * 2010: [[Hawaii Five-O|'Hawaii Five-O']] - Anton Hesse * 2011 - 2014: The Soup - Norman Reedus/Daryl Dixon * 2015: Saturday Night Live - Daryl Dixon * 2016: Turbo FAST - Wild Pete * 2016: American Dad! - Tim * 2016: Voltron: Legendary Defender - Rolo * 2017: Robot Chicken - Daryl Dixon/Dale Horvarth * 2010 - 2019: The Walking Dead - Daryl Dixon TV Films: * 2006: 13 Graves - Norman Films: * 1992: Keith Richards: As Wicked as It Seems - Street vagrant * 1994: Björk: Violently Happy - Patient * 1997: Floating - Van * 1997: Mimic - Jeremy * 1997: Six Ways to Sunday - '''Harry Odum * 1998: '''I'm Losing You - Toby * 1998: Reach the Rock - Danny * 1998: Dark Harbor - Young Man * 1998: Davis is Dead - Larry * 1999: Let the Devil Wear Black - Brautigan * 1999: 8MM ''' - Warren Anderson * 1999: '''The Boondock Saints - Murphy MacManus * 2000: Beat - Lucien Carr * 2000: Gossip ''' - Travis * 2000: '''Preston Tylk - Jonathan Casey * 2000: Sand '''- Jack * 2001: '''The Beatnicks - Nick Nero * 2002: Luster - Sextools Delivery Boy * 2002: Blade II - Scud * 2002: Deuces Wild - Marco * 2003: Nobody Needs to Know - Kurt * 2003: Tough Luck - Archie * 2003: Octane ''' - Recovery Man * 2004: Until the Night''' - Robert * 2004: Ôsama no kampô * 2005: A Lot Like Love - Emily's Ex at Airport * 2005: The Notorious Bettie Page - Billy Neal * 2006: Walls - Henry Flesh * 2006: A Crime - Vincent Harris * 2007: American Gangster - Detective in Morgue * 2007: Moroz po kozhe - Ray Perso * 2007: Meet Me in Berlin - New York Guy * 2008: Hero Wanted - Swain * 2008: Red Canyon - Mac * 2008: Dead*Line - Seth * 2008: Clown - Lucien * 2008: Cadillac Records '''- Chess Engineer * 2009: '''Pandorum - Shepard * 2009: The Boondock Saints II: All Saints Day '''- Murphy MacManus * 2010: '''Meskada - Dennis Burrows * 2010: The Conspirator - Lewis Payne * 2010: Ollie Klublershturf vs. the Nazis -''' Barry * 2010: '''8 Uhr 28 - Stranger * 2012: Hello Herman - Lax * 2013: Night of the Templar - Henry Flesh * 2013: Sunlight Jr. - Justin * 2013: Pawn Shop Chronicles - Stanley * 2014: Stretch - Norman Reedus * 2015: Vacation - Trucker * 2015: Air - Bauer * 2015: Sky '''- Diego * 2016: '''Triple 9 - Russell Welch * 2017: Sum1 - '''K.E.R.4 * 2018: '''The Limit - Max